


The time had came

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has stopped denying her feelings and stiles is tired of pretending he loves malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time had came

She don’t know when or how it happened. She had been denying it for so long and so had he.

Stiles was tired. Tired of pretending he loved malia. Tired of hiding his feeling for Lydia. Tired of doing absolutely nothing.

Lydia on the other hand was just coming to terms with her feelings for stiles. She had been denying them for soo long that , they just took over and the only thing she could think about all day, everyday was him. The one she had fell in love with. Stiles stilinski. 

It was strange. They both had such strong feelings for one another yet they couldn’t bring themselves to talk about it or even look at one another. 

This angered stiles. He knew what he had to do and he knew now was the time to do it because if he left it any longer he knew he would never do it. 

So after a long conversation with Malia filled with honesty he had decided that know was the time to tell the strawberry blonde banshee just how he felt about her. 

In a blink of an eye he was standing outside her porch knocking on her door. He had rehearsed this moment over and over again thinking about the alternative outcome.But never in his wildest dreams did he expect to see Jackson whittmore  Opening Lydia’s door wearing nothing but his boxers.


End file.
